


Time to Share

by ConfusedHufflepuff



Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: F/F, Idk what to tag this as, loki and sigyn both end up at a fancy party, sigyn want's info on the train and the best person to give it too her is loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedHufflepuff/pseuds/ConfusedHufflepuff
Summary: Loki and Sigyn are on two sides of a war. Sigyn is part of the Midgardian resistance, while Loki is an Asgardian. But when they meet at a party when Odin reviles The Ratatosk Express, they realize they have more in common then they thought. From there, their relationship blossoms as Sigyn navigates being part of the Midgardian resistance and Loki tries to figure out what is going on with the train.
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (The Bifrost Incident)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Mechanisms But Without The Mechanisms (Summer 2020)





	Time to Share

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Kaylin881](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylin881/pseuds/Kaylin881) in the [mechs_albums_summer_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mechs_albums_summer_2020) collection. 



> Prompt: Loki and Sigyn: how did they meet? What did they think of each other at first? Loki was an Asgardian, the very enemy Sigyn was working with the Midgardian Resistance to bring down...but she was on their side. How did they get from there to where we see them in the album?

The Asgardian government buildings were truly a sight to behold. They were huge, golden spires jutted out and reached towards the sky, and beautiful gardens fanned out around them. 

Sigyn took a moment to compose herself. She was a socialite, this was her element, there was no need to stare in awe at the palace, she had a part to play. She walked through the gardens, greeting the high-class Asgardians assembled there, waiting for Odin’s announcement. All the while she kept a look out for the man Fenrir had told her to find, Thor, the managing director of whatever scheme Odin was cooking up. She spots him, loitering near the stage set up for Odin’s announcement when a voice calls out from behind her.

“Excuse me ma'am, I don’t think we’ve met before.” Sigyn turns to see Freya, and her husband Odr. “I’m Freya, and this my husband Odr.”

“I’m Sygin, it’s very nice to meet you both,” she smiles at them, trying to think of the quickest way out of the conversation.

“Oh Sigyn, I’ve heard of you, the socialite from Midgardard, what brings you here today?” Freya askes.

“The same as you I suppose, Odin’s announcement.”

“It’s very exciting, I wonder what it is she’s announcing, it must be something big based on the amount of people who came to witness it,” Odr says.

Just as Sigyn is about to respond with an excuse to leave the conversation, Odin steps up to the microphone. Thor stands on one side of her, and a woman stands on the other. Sigyn briefly stares at her, enchanted by her striking figure.

“Greetings everyone, I bet you would like to know why it is I called you here today. I have called you here to bear witness to the next great thing, the next great advancement in technology. It will impact every one of us and will go down in history as one of the greatest achievements of all time. We will lead the universe into a glorious age of peace and prosperity!...”

Sigyn stopped paying attention at that point. Odin really wasn’t known for being a good public speaker, and this speech was proving that. She rambled along about advancements and how whatever she was going to announce was going to do so much good.

Instead, Sigyn focused on the woman standing next to Odin. She was beautiful, her black hair flowing over her shoulders, her white skin glistening in the sunlight. She wore a beautiful green dress, embellished with gold. Sigyn thought it suited her well. She shook herself out of her thoughts. She needs to pay attention to Odin, she needs to report back to Fenrir, she couldn’t let herself get distracted by a pretty Asgardian.

“I present to you, The Ratatosk Express.” Applause broke out across the audience as Odin unveiled a picture. A train, gilded in gold and bismuth mosaic. “When we build this train and its track, we will be able to travel between worlds in three days.” The crowd seemed impressed. “I know, cut the time between worlds from three months to three days, imagine how much better the universe will be.”

Odin rambled a little longer, before finishing her speech and beginning the celebrations. Servants walked around with platters of food and drink, and the assembled members of Asgardian high society began their celebrations, not entirely sure what they were celebrating, but using an excuse to have a party.

Sigyn made her excuses to Freya and Odr and went to find Thor. She needed to find out more about this train, and what it meant for Midgard and their resistance.

* * *

Loki was bored. She hated parties, there were just too many people, and these particular people were incredibly annoying to be around. Everyone wanted to ask Loki questions about the train and wanted to know what they could do to win Odin’s favor.

So Loki found herself walking further and further into the gardens, away from the party. The hem of her dress swept the ground behind her as she walked. It felt so nice to be out of there and alone with her thoughts.

She walked into a large hedge maze and sat down on a bench next to a statue. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Loki’s peace and quiet was interrupted when she started to hear voices on the other side of the hedge.

“How does the train work?” a voice askes.

“I can’t tell you that,” another voice responds. It’s Thor. “And even if I could you’re much better off asking our chief engineer, Loki,” Thor continues.

Loki is confused as to why Thor is here. He should be enjoying the party, not chatting about government secrets with a random person. Also, why is he telling someone to talk to her, that’s the last thing she wants!

Loki leans towards the hedge to better hear the conversation her friend is having.

“That’s alright,” I’ll talk to this Loki later. Can you tell me anything about the timeline for this project?”

“No, but it’s Odin, she takes forever to read a quick little speech,” Thor laughs, and the other person laughs with him.

Loki sighs and stands up. She needs to find somewhere else to get some peace and quiet, and to avoid this random person who wants to talk to her.

Sadly, Loki is so lost in thoughts about how horrible this party is that she doesn’t realize the only way out of the maze will take her right to Thor and the person he’s talking to until she crashes into them.

“Oh! Sorry,” Loki stammers as she backs away from the person she crashes into.”

“Don’t worry, it’s perfectly alright,” says the woman Loki bumped into. She’s quite striking, in a light gray suit that compliments her dark brown skin. The red highlights in her hair match the red of her lips.

“Oh! Loki, we were just talking about you.” There’s a mischievous glint in Thor’s eye as he says this, he’s definitely planning on ditching this woman with Loki and going back to the party. “This is Sigyn by the way.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” The woman reaches out and shakes Loki’s hand.

“You too,” says Loki.

“Sigyn here was just asking about how The Ratatosk Express works. Would you mind explaining it to her?” Thor askes.

Loki is about to protest that she’s not supposed to talk about that when Sigyn flashes her a smile that sends butterflies through her stomach.

“Sure!”

“I’ll leave you too it then, see you later Loki.” Thor walks away.

“So, what do you want to know about the train?” Loki askes. A small voice in her head reminds her that she shouldn’t be going around sharing this information with strangers. But Loki doesn’t really care, Odin can suck it up, she’s too obsessed with her stupid train anyway. Also, this Sigyn person is really cute.

* * *

Sigyn doesn’t end up getting much information out of Loki, she won’t say much and what she does say about the train is pretty technical and Sigyn doesn’t understand enough to ask any good questions. She is recording this conversation with a little microphone hidden in one of the rings she's wearing. When Sigyn gets back to Midgard, she’ll send the information to Fenir who’ll find someone in the resistance who understands trains enough to decipher it.

While Loki’s been talking, the two of them have made their way to the center of the maze, where a small pond sits surrounded by a couple benches.

“Should we sit?” Sigyn askes, gesturing to the closest bench, it's small and made of stone.

“Sure.”

Sigyn sits down and Loki sits beside her, she’s stopped talking about the train now. They gaze out at the pond. Sigyn is very aware of how close they are, and that she should probably end this before she starts caring about an Asgardian.

“So, what do you do here besides working on that train?” she askes Loki instead.

Loki smiles and begins the talk about something she and Thor did the other day. The conversation continues like this, Loki talking about the slightly illegal things she and Thor get up to, and Sigyn talking about the parts of her life that don’t revolve around the resistance. She talks about her home, the things she loves about Midgard, how board she got on her three-month journey to Asgard. Sigyn slowly starts to open up to Loki. It feels nice, getting to be herself in front of someone else. She’s no longer playing the part of a socialite at a party or trying way too hard to impress Fenrir, she’s just herself. Minus the part of her that works for the resistance, but she absolutely cannot tell Loki about that.

The two women sit and talk long into the night, swapping stories, flashing smiles, and sometimes just sitting in a comfortable silence. As the night wears on, Sigyn remembers that this can’t last. She leaves to go back to Midgard in three days. And even if she wasn’t leaving, Loki works for the Asgardian government, the people Sigyn is trying to overthrow. She sighs.

“What?” askes Loki.

“Nothing,” Sigyn responds. That disappointment is a little overwhelming. Still, Sigyn can make these next three day count, right?. “Can I kiss you?”

“What?”

“Oh, sorry, I misread the signals, I’m sorry, just ignore that,” Sigyn says, desperately trying to recover. A small part of her is revealed Loki is surprised, it means Sigyn doesn’t have to deal with these feelings for her anymore, she can just accept that Loki doesn’t feel the same and move on. “I’m really sorry, I’ve made this awkward and-”

But then Loki’s kissing her, and Sigyn decides she can put all her worries aside for the next three days and see what comes of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning a few more chapters taking place throughout Loki and Sigyn's relationship so look at for that at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr at [ivy-alexandria-lovebot](https://ivy-alexandria-lovebot.tumblr.com/) if you want.


End file.
